Owl's Owner
by Bela Wandnoir
Summary: Harry gostava de corujas.


**N/A:** Como todo mundo sabe, falta uma semana para um dia que todos esperem que chegue e que não chegue também. Então hoje, eu, meio melancólica por causa disso, acho, comecei a lembrar do porquê de eu gostar tanto de Harry Potter. E, lembrando de todos os momentos que tive com ele, escrevi essa fic em homenagem ao Menino Que Sobreviveu. Ela também para o III Mini-Challenge Especial (Edição Aniversário) e para o Harry!fest do 6v, então o plot já existia, mas ele saiu bem diferente do que imaginava. Deixei minha mente fluir mesmo para o personagem e acho que pela primeira vez numa fic, me concentrei nele e tentei explorar um pouco desse garoto que significou tanto em nossas vidas. Aqui está um pouco do Harry aos sete/oito anos, porque nessa idade eu considerava ele meu melhor amigo, e a minha vida realmente seria diferente se não fosse por ele. Ela é bem suave, bem bobinha, bem infantil, bem vaga. Desculpem por esse papo melado aqui, não sou disso, mas queria explicar para vocês o porquê de eu estar escrevendo com um personagem comum (!). Enfim, espero que quem leia goste ou ao menos deixe review.

Obrigada especial a Nanda, que me fez plotar, e a Myara, que opinou sobre o título! :)

**Disclaimer:** a mulher a qual meu melhor amigo pertence decidiu a minha vida.

* * *

><p><strong>OWL'S OWNER<strong>

Harry gostava de corujas.

Eram animais engraçados. Ouvia dizer que elas dormiam de dia e ficavam acordadas à noite, caçando. Mas, bem, ele já havia visto corujas de dia também.

Às vezes, notava-as do lado de fora da casa, observando-o com os olhos grandes e curiosos. Uma vez, quando tia Petúnia tivera que o levar junto para fazer compras, ele vira uma voando no céu azulado. O mais engraçado sobre aquela coruja em especial, é que um envelope estava amarrado à sua pata.

-Veja, tia! - ele gritou, apontando para o céu. - Por que aquela coruja tem um envelope amarrado na pata?

-Pára de falar besteira, menino - ela ralhou, lançando um olhar nervoso ao céu.

E ele entendera que era melhor não falar de corujas com a tia.

Mesmo assim, ainda gostava delas.

Sonhava com elas, frequentemente. Invadiam seus sonhos mais absurdos, salvando-o de monstros ou carregando pacotes e envelopes. Era legal imaginar as corujas assim, como amigas dele. Ele não tinha amigos, então os animais engraçados – por mais estranho que isso parecesse – eram a companhia perfeita para ele.

Elas o deixariam falar e não ralhariam com ele por seus comentários mais bizarros. Ele poderia contar-lhes seus sonhos, e dizer o quanto gostaria de ter conhecido seus pais. Ele poderia ser feliz com as corujas, e não se importava se as outras pessoas achassem isso estranho. Não se importava as corujas não se importassem.

Naquele dia, quando acordou pelo barulho habitual de tia Petúnia batendo na porta de seu armário, ele tinha uma ideia brilhante na cabeça. Levantou-se animado, pensando no sonho noturno com uma coruja branca como a nata que a tia colocava em cima do bolo. Dessa vez, a coruja havia lhe bicado carinhosamente na bochecha antes que ele acordasse.

-Ande logo, moleque! - ele ouviu a voz do tio da cozinha e se apressou a enfiar uma meia velha e os tênis surrados.

Harry entrou no ambiente mais absurdamente limpo da casa e tia Petúnia lhe ordenou que mexesse os ovos enquanto ela ajudava Duda a se trocar. Ele assentiu. Duda, seu primo, era mais velho do que ele, mas ainda não conseguia se trocar sozinho, dependendo da mãe para isso. Ela era alta, magra e com uma cara de cavalo. Para ela, a única utilidade de Harry era fazer serviços domésticos.

Por mais que ele odiasse a tia e o primo, contudo, eles não eram piores do que o tio. Observando-o com os dois olhinhos de bisouro por detrás do jornal que fingia ler, tio Valter parecia pensar com seu cérebro minúsculo uma maneira de importuná-lo.

-Sabe, - ele começou, com um sorriso malicioso. - Petúnia me disse que você parece bastante animado com seu aniversário.

Harry corou, mantendo os olhos nos ovos. Não era bem verdade o que o tio lhe dissera, mas desde de que aprendera a data do seu aniversário, estava ansioso para que chegasse o dia.

Desde pequeno, Harry vira o primo crescer acompanhado de presentes e mimos dos pais. Ele, no entanto, nunca ganhara nada dos tios. Até que se tornou inteligente o suficiente para perceber que o dia em que todos os garotos – principalmente Duda – ganhavam mais presentes era no dia do aniversário. Então, perguntou à tia porque ele nunca fazia aniversário. Ela parecera desconfortável com a pergunta, e tentou desviá-la com várias desculpas, até por fim suspirar.

-Seu aniversário é dia 31 de julho. Mas julho é igual fevereiro... muda o número de dias - Harry ainda não entendia muito bem essa história de fevereiro, mas já ouvira tio Valter reclamando sobre o assunto. - Alguns anos tem trinta dias, em outros tem trinta um.

-E esse ano tem quantos, tia?

-Trinta um - ela respondera, mais desconfortável ainda.

E a partir daquele dia, Harry esperara pelo seu aniversário de oito anos, que seria o próximo, pelo que a tia também lhe dissera. Não sabia se os tios lhe dariam presentes, mas achava que iria ganhar alguma coisa. De quem, não sabia. Talvez das corujas.

No momento em que Harry chegou a essa conclusão, os ovos estavam prontos e tia Petúnia estava de volta com um Duda aos berros porque queria torta de limão.

Depois que o primo estava mais calmo, com uma grande fatia da sobremesa da janta, e estavam todos sentados em torno da mesa comendo a refeição em paz, Harry se lembrou da ideia que tivera ao acordar.

Respirou fundo assim que terminou de engolir sua torrada com manteiga e geleia de amora.

-Eu quero uma coruja - ele disse, simplesmente.

O tio engasgou com os ovos enquanto sua face se tingia lentamente de vermelho, e a tia tomou um pequeno gole de chá para se impedir de dizer alguma coisa.

-O que você disse, moleque? - a voz do tio era ameaçadora, mas Harry ignorou o medo na boca de seu estômago.

-Eu quero uma coruja - pediu.

Os tios trocaram olhares nervosos, e a irritação de Valter era evidente. Duda pareceu finalmente entender suas palavras.

-E por que você ganharia uma coruja? - ele perguntou, com desprezo.

-Porque é meu aniversário semana que vem.

-Aniversário? Desde de quando você faz aniversário?

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas o tio impediu.

-Já chega! - ele rugiu. - Chega com esses absurdos! Nada de corujas, e nada de aniversários!

-Mas... - Harry começou.

-Harry! - a tia avisou, e ele preferiu ficar calado.

-Corujas - Valter bufou, incomodado. - Bichos nojentos e irritantes, que servem a essas _pessoas anormais_ e...

-Valter! - Petúnia exclamou, olhando em volta, como se tivesse medo que alguém escutasse a conversa.

O tio ficou ainda mais vermelho e passou as mãos pelo bigode espesso.

-Certo - seus olhos se fixaram em Harry. - Você, moleque, vá para seu armário e não saia de lá até que seja autorizado. E eu não quero ouvir mais papos sobre corujas!

-E meu aniversário? - ele perguntou, baixinho.

-Terá o presente que merece - o tio resmungou, revirando os olhos.

Satisfeito, Harry correu para seu armário sob as escadas. Mesmo que fosse um lugar sujo e apretado, era o seu preferido na casa, já que poderia se livrar da companhia desagradável dos tios.

Chegando lá, ele se sentou no colchão, deixando que seus olhos muito verdes viajassem para longe, enquanto sua mente voltava-se para corujas mais uma vez. Achara que os tios não se importariam de lhe dar uma coruja se prometesse cuidar dela. Além disso, ela não poderia ser mais cara do que o vídeo game de Duda não é mesmo?

Perdeu-se de novo em um sonho onde ele realmente tinha corujas, e tinha amigos, e tudo o que quisesse seria possível. Pegou-se pensando no nome que daria para a coruja, se algum dia chegasse a ter uma, mas não conseguiu decidir nenhum que lhe parecesse importante o bastante, ou interessante o suficiente.

Com o tempo, assim como todo o sonho infantil, Harry esqueceu as fantasias com corujas. Elas foram desaparecendo em seus sonhos e ficavam cada vez menos frequentes em sua mente. Talvez seja porque, no dia de seu aniversário de oito anos, ganhou um velho soldado de chumbo de Duda dos tios. Ele estava quebrado, mordido e lascado em diversas partes, mas Harry não pôde reclamar de seu primeiro presente, e primeiro brinquedo. Aquele soldado tornou-se sua nova porta para entrar em um mundo de fantasias, e permitiu-se viajar por ele.

As corujas foram deixadas para trás.

Todos os sonhos, porém, voltaram quando a fantasia se tornou realidade. E, ao olhar para a digníssima coruja das torres, dentro da gaiola, em cima de seu malão para Hogwarts, Harry percebeu que talvez nem tudo fosse impossível. Sorriu para Rúbeo Hagrid, ponderando se ele sabia que acabara de realizar um de seus sonhos infantis. Não só um, como vários. Na verdade, ele estava vivendo suas fantasias como nunca imaginou. E seu aniversário de onze anos certamente era o melhor de sua vida.

Talvez seja por isso que Harry passou a gostar ainda mais de corujas.


End file.
